Alpha Flight (2015 Film)
''Alpha Flight ''is an upcoming action superhero film based on the Marvel comics group of the same name. It stars Nathan Fillion, Matthew Gray Gubler and Jason Bateman. It will come out on July 1st, 2015. Premise After discovering the exoskeleton suit he made will be used for threatening purposes, James Hudson steals it and uses it for his own heroic purposes, but when his old boss, Jerry Jaxon, forms a group of villainous people and creatures, intending to take back the suit and unleash the monsters called 'The Great Beasts', James enlists the help of heroes with superpowers to take down the team and Jaxon, the fate of the world hanging in the balance. Cast 'Alpha Flight:' Nathan FIllion '''as '''James MacDonald Hudson Jr. / Weapon Alpha- The brilliant inventor and leader of the ragtag team, using the nickname Weapon Alpha. James made the "Vindicator Suit", an exoskeleton that gives the user amazing powers. He made the team after discovering his old boss Jerry Jaxon is trying to recreate the exoskeleton and create an intergalactic portal, similar to how his can. He has a variety of abilities, including flight, superstrength and super speed. His design is based on the Ultimate version. Ian Somerhalder '''as '''Jean-Paul Beaubier / Northstar- A member of the team and the twin brother of Jeanne-Marie. He was separated from his sister during his youth after his parents were killed, and his adoptive parents were killed also. Jean-Paul became an angry and rebellious young adult, and joining a terrorist organization before he found his sister and Alpha Flight. He has the power of flight, super speed and light manipulation. He is openly gay. Pauley Perrette as Jeanne-Marie Beaubier / Aurora- The shy member of the team, Jeanne-Marie is quiet and suffers from multiple personality disorder, her other side being crazy and rebellious. She was separated from her brother at birth, and went to an all-girls school, where she didn't fit in and attempted suicide, but then discovered her powers, and her other side. When she was old enough she left the school and found her brother. She has powers of flight, super speed and light manipulation, like her brother. Matthew Gray Gubler '''as '''Walter Langkowski / Sasquatch- The smartest member of the team, Walter is a Jewish physician and a college professor of Physics and Biophysics. He has the ability to turn into a large mystical creature that has superhuman abilities. He insists he was a football player in high school, and after an attempt to create another Hulk in himself, Walter became 'Sasquatch'. Annabella Piugattuk as Snowbird- An intuit woman who has the abilities to control snow and ice, along with turning into any (white-furred) animal and gain their abilites and flight. She has black eyes and white pupils. She joins Alpha Flight after a request to by James. She is also called Anne Thompson. Her design and character is based on the Ultimate version of Snowbird. Kal Parekh '''as '''Micheal Twoyoungmen / Shaman- Micheal is an Indian man who contains a mystical medical bag that contains mystical objects and medicene, and is an infinite space itself. Though he cannot fly he can levitate. His bag was given to him from his grandfather, who was a man who practiced magic. He joins Alpha Flight at Snowbird's request, as he helped Snowbird being born. 'Omega Flight' Jason Bateman '''as '''Jerry Jaxon- James' old boss who wanted to use the exoskeleton he made to threaten other countries to comply to his demands, and now tries to recreate it after discovering the suit can open interstellar portals that he can bring 'The Great Beasts' through to gain control over both Canada and America, with the team he created as protection. The suit he designs is called 'The Box'. Arden Cho as Delphine Courtney- A woman who was given cybertronic machinery in her body, allowing her to gain superhuman abilites. She is Jerry's assistant and forms 'The Omega Flight' to help him gain materials for The Box exoskeleton. Bryce Dallas Howard '''as '''Diamond Lil- A woman with a bio-aura, allowing her to resist attack. Alexander Ludwig '''as '''Wild Child- A man with animal-like qualities, and superhuman abilities. Hunter Parrish as Flashback- A man who can bring back future versions of himself. David Anders '''as '''Smart Alec- A man with superhuman level intelligence. Category:Films Category:Movies